The present invention relates to a foundation garment and, more particularly, to an adjustable foundation garment.
A foundation garment (also known as a shapeware or a shaping underwear) is an undergarment designed to temporarily alter the wearer's body shape, to achieve a more fashionable figure. The function of a foundation garment is not to enhance a bodily feature (as would, for example, a padded bra) but to smooth or control the display of one.
Foundation garments currently on the market do not allow a user to adjust the garment to reach a desired body shape. Other products, such as tape, adhere to the skin. However, tape may fall off, may be painful to remove and is not reusable.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adjustable foundation garment to shape a user's body.